


War Games [Podfic]

by Trickster24



Series: Loaded March [Podfic] [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Military, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster24/pseuds/Trickster24
Summary: Podfic for the fanfic Loaded March Part 2: War Games by Footloose"There's war games -- the sort that nearly get members of Team Excalibur killed, where Arthur proves his men are better than anyone else, and the ones that involve power and politics.And then there's War Games."





	War Games [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [War Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243609) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> Here is my narration of Loaded March Part 2: War Games. I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think <3
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you Footloose for letting me podfic your work!  
>    
> I do not own and am in no way affiliated with Merlin (BBC)
> 
> Cover art: shutterstock.com  
> Music: "Last Stand" from https://www.purple-planet.com

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135820925@N03/44605218130/in/dateposted-public/)**  
**

****

  
MP3 available to download [ here](https://archive.org/details/LoadedMarchPart2FINALWarGames)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 will be available very soon!


End file.
